Lips of an Angel
by FanGirl717
Summary: A one shot about Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee inspired by the song Lips of an Angel. :)


**A/N watch?v=RiSfTyrvJlg listen to the song first because it's what inspired the story :) also before you read the bold in the story is Marshalls thoughts and the** _italicized is prince gumballs thoughts, _i hope you all like it!

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_Honey why you crying? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud._

Prince gumball was in his room sitting at his desk reading when he heard his telephone ring; he set his glasses and book down on the desk and walked over to the phone to answer wondering who would be calling so late in the night.

PG: "Hello?"

**That voice, it was the voice that would tell me about science experiments and talk all about his kingdom, it was the voice that would whisper I love you into my ear in the dark of the night, the voice that made me feel alive again after all these years, the only voice that could tame my evil spirit and make me go soft, the one voice I craved so much to hear again.**

ML: "Hey."

_That voice, it was the same voice that used to murmur sweet nothings into my ear, the same voice that would lull me to sleep every night, the same voice that would sing me sweet melodies when I needed cheering up, and that same voice that still sent shivers down my spine even after all these years._

There was utter silence between the two phone lines until finally the other spoke again

ML: "Bubba?"

_I grinned a little at the nickname; Marshall was the only one who called me that, everyone else would call me Prince Gumball or PG, the name made me feel like a normal person, not someone in line for the throne with all the pressures of the kingdom on his shoulders._

PG: "MarMar why are you calling?"

**My heart would have skipped a beat if it was still beating, the sound of my old nickname coming from my loves voice made it feel like old times again, bubba was the only one who called me that and was the only one allowed to.**

Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee hadn't spoken one word to each other in over 3 years after their nasty break up about Prince Gumball being too embarrassed to tell everyone about his and Marshalls relationship and Marshall being tired of hiding it. That didn't mean neither of them stopped thinking about the other constantly though, letting them consume their every thought and hoping one day that everything would go back to normal, but it never did. Instead the two stayed separated for about 40 months, (they were both counting) both to scared to show up at the others door step but both wishing the other would.

ML: "I just wanted to wish you congratulations, you know, before the big day"

**I didn't meant it though, I hated the fact he was getting married, and to one of my best friends, but I couldn't tell him that, I couldn't tell him that I wanted him to give up the crown and live with me instead, I couldn't tell him that ever night I wish I could go back and stop us from having that stupid fight and breaking up, I couldn't tell him that I still loved him more than anything in this world and would do anything to have him wrapped around in my arms just one more time.**

It was true. Tomorrow was a big day for Prince Gumball; he was to be married to Fionna. After he and Marshall Lee broke up, he knew he would never find someone he loved like he did Marshall, but he still needed a wife to serve as a queen and rule alongside him and with his people pressuring him to get married he decided to start dating Fionna since he knew she had a crush on him anyways. He felt bad stringing Fionna along knowing that he would never love her as more than a friend. He also felt bad for himself, knowing he would live a miserable life never getting to be with the one he truly loved because of his own stupid embarrassment.

_I can hear the pain in his voice as he wishes me congratulations, its killing him just as much as it is killing me, how did we let it get this far_.

PG: "Thanks."

_I don't want his congratulations, I want him to tell me to run away with him, I want him to tell me he won't take no for an answer and he won't leave without me, I want him to tell me he loves me and can't live without me standing next to him every second of everyday._

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

There is another moment of silence between the two but this time the candy prince breaks it

PG: "It's really nice to hear from you MarMar; I've missed you so much."_ I whisper the last part but I know he heard it._

ML: "Yeah, I've missed you a lot to bubba."** My voices cracks and my eyes begin to burn, I feel like crying; he missed me, after all this time he still missed me just like I missed him.**

_My eyes begin to water at the sound of his voice saying my name again, all the love for him that I tried to push down and forget about is rushing all back up at once, all the memories of him saying my name so lovingly and holding me in his arms every night start to play again in my mind, making me want to just abandon the wedding and dash off with him and be happy and carefree with no worries._

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak._

ML: "So where's Fionna at?

**Even though she was taking the love of my life from me, Fionna was still one of my best friends and I couldn't be mad at her, it's not like she knew about me and Bubba and it wasn't her fault we broke up.**

_I had forgotten all about Fionna in these few minutes I was talking to Marshall, I had forgotten how distracting he could be, how he could make all my stress go away and how he could cloud my mind from everything other than him._

PG: "She's at the tree house spending the night with cake before the uhh….wedding." _ I was barely able to get the last word out it felt like poison in my mouth as I uttered the word. It hadn't really hit me that I was going to get married until right now, I was about to be a married man to someone I didn't even love._

**That word, that one little insignificant word that sent me over the edge and I couldn't hold on to my tears anymore, they began to roll down my cheeks and fall of my face, I couldn't talk to him anymore, all it would do is put us both through more pain.**

ML: "Well I should probably let you go then; I don't want you to be tired tomorrow at your, wedding."

**I whispered the last word, I didn't want to say or believe that the love of my life was going to get married tomorrow. I always thought that one day we would get over our fight and be together again, but then the weeks turned to months and the months turned to years and I lost hope but a little part of me still had hope that someday my prince would come back for me, but I got tired of waiting for him so I decided to fly over to his balcony and work things out, the separation was killing me and I couldn't handle it anymore, but then I heard the news from a candy citizen below as I was floating over the candy kingdom, Bubba had proposed to Fionna, she of course said yes and they were now engaged and to be married in no longer than a month. After hearing that I rushed back to my cave and cried more than I ever had in all my thousand years, it was really over, I would never feel bubbas soft lips press against mine, feel his warm body snuggled up into my cold one under the blankets, get to run my fingers through his gummy hair ever again. I felt like someone had thrown me out into the sunlight to burn, but no this pain was worse, when the sunlight burned me I could just get into the shade, cool down and be fine, but this was a different type of pain, it never stopped it just kept going and it grew stronger and stronger every minute hurting me more and more. I felt like I had no reason to live anymore, since I couldn't really do anything about that being immortal and all, I decided to go rule the nightosphere with my mom. I couldn't stay in Aaa anymore, but before I left I had to hear his voice one last time, even if all he did was yell at me or tell me he didn't love me, I just needed to hear his voice, so that's why I called. I was about to hang up but then I heard bubba yell.**

PG: "Wait! No! MarMar please don't go! Umm you know I'm all alone in the castle all the workers, guards and peppermint maid are at the hall getting ready for the wedding and I wouldn't mind some company, if it's not too much trouble."

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But boy you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_I couldn't believe what I was saying, I was supposed to get married tomorrow and just talking to Marshall on the phone made me not want to go through with it, how would I act if he was actually here standing in front of me all alone in my room. I knew it was a mistake, but I couldn't stop myself from asking him to come over. I wanted to keep talking to him and keep hearing his voice say my name, I wanted to have him with me again, I knew it was a bad idea but if it was wrong I didn't want to be right._

**He wanted me to come over, I called him thinking he would yell at me and know he tells me he misses me and wants me to come over, what will I do, what am I expecting to happen? It's not like he's going to come running into my arms like before. If I go see him all its going to do is bring all my feelings to the surface and put me through all the pain I went through last time again, but I can't tell him no, I never could, he always knew how to win me over and after talking to him hearing his voice isn't enough, now I have to see him, even if just to sit there and keep him company, or listen to him mumble about science, I have to see his pink little face and big violet eyes looking at me one more time before I leave.**

ML: "I'll be right over." **I said those four words, hung up the phone and headed out the door to the candy kingdom as fast as I could not knowing what would happen but I knew as long as I saw my bubba again it would be worth it.**

_He was coming to see me, a part of me worried he would say no, and a little part worried he would say yes, what was going to happen when he got here, were we going to yell and scream like the last time we saw each other, was everything just going to magically go back to normal and I would live happily ever after with Marshall, or would he come over and just keep me company like any normal friend would? I didn't know but I didn't care, he was coming and that's all that mattered, as long as I got to see his light blue skin shine in front of me in the moonlight, his onyx hair fall perfectly in front of his face and his big scarlet eyes looking in to mine again, I didn't care what happened, it would be worth it_.

**I reached the candy kingdom and flew up to the princes balcony, boy did this brings back a lot of memories, his fuchsia curtains were closed like usual and the windows were locked. I knocked on the glass and waited for bubba to come open it for me.**

ML: "here goes nothing"

_I heard a knock, it must have been him, wow he got here pretty fast, I pulled my curtains open and stared at him for a second floating out there in the moonlight, he was even more handsome than I remembered, his shirt hugged his body making it impossible to not see his muscles, his eyes were sparkling through the darkness and his hair blew in the wind. He looked perfect. I snapped out of my stare and unlocked the window for him, he floated in and stopped right in front of me, making a slight blush appear on my cheeks, I had forgotten how easy it was for him to make me get all flustered and red. We both stood there gazing at each other for second, taking in every last detail and memorizing every little design on the others body and face just in case this was the last time we saw the other this up close and alone , I took a moment to stare at his lips, those two big blue and wonderfully cold lips that had pressed against mine countless times and had left trails of kisses down my body in the night, I looked back up at him trying to think of something to say to distract myself from all the old memories with him resurfacing in my mind making me blush more and more, but I was at a loss for words all I could muster up to say was Hey._

**When gumball opened the curtains I saw him standing there through the window and couldn't help but stare at him, his body was silhouetted from the candle light in his room and he looked better than I remembered, over the years he had gotten taller and his face had matured a little making him look strikingly handsome, his eyes were bigger and brighter, the violet of them popping out against his pink skin, and his smile, it was that smile that always won me over and got me to calm down and that smile was staring right at me just like old times, I was ready to melt out there on the balcony but then he opened the window and I snapped out of my daze and floated in front of him making his cheeks tinge with the color red. I was glad I was still able to make him get all nervous considering it was so adorable when he was blushing. I stopped in front of him and just looked at him, taking in his whole figure and memorizing it engraving the image into my brain for safe keeping since this would be the last time I saw him. I was unsure of what to do but then bubba looked into my eyes and spoke to me face to face for the first time in over three years, the sound of his voice was like a song I had been waiting to hear my whole life it was the most beautiful noise I had ever listened to and wished I could always hear it.**

PG: "Hey."

ML: "Hey."

_He spoke and it sent a chill through me, his voice, it was even better in person, how could I have been missing out on this beautiful voice for so long, It was like a melody that could rock me to sleep every night and save me from my darkest fears._

Neither knew what to say next so they just gazed into each other eyes waiting for the other to do or say something but then not even 5 seconds later they couldn't take it anymore and both threw themselves at the other simultaneously. Before either of them knew it they were pushed up against the bedroom wall body to body with Marshalls hands wrapped around bubbas waist with one hand placed at the small of his back bubba had his arms wrapped around Marshall's neck and one hand grabbing at his hair pulling his face down to his as close as he could. They were in a passionate kiss, a kiss that was exploding with the feelings of not seeing each other for three years, making up for all the time of no kissing, touching or loving the other. Gumball was gasping for air every few seconds and Marshall was diving back and crashing his cold lips back on to bubbas warm sugary ones giving him less and less time to breathe, but bubba didn't care, he liked the taste of Marshall better anyways.

**The room was dark and silent except for the gasps of air coming from bubba every time I let him breathe, and the small candle on bubbas desk lighting the room but it was about to burn out. I pulled my lips away from bubbas or should I say pried them off, he really didn't want to let go, and began to trail kisses down the side of his face until they found his neck. I began kissing and dragging my teeth along his pink skin, something I hadn't done in years. The smell and taste of bubbas skin was too much for me, I couldn't help but sink my fangs in and get a taste. I had forgotten how sweet he was and how he tasted better then the best shade of red I had ever had.**

_Me and Marshall had been making out for a while now, god how I've missed this. Out of nowhere he pulls his lips away from mine and I feel fear rising inside of me that he is going to pull away and stop this but then I feel his lips on my jaw trailing lower and lower until they reach my neck where he begins to drag his fangs across my skin, I had forgotten how his fangs felt, they were my weakness, he knew how I loved it when he bit me. He just kisses my neck for a minute but then I feel them, he pushes his fangs through my gummy flesh and it hurts at first like always but then there is pleasure afterwards and I can't help but let a slight moan slip through my lips at the feeling of him sucking my red out. When Marshall is done he pulls his fangs out and smirks at me for enjoying his bites so much, but I don't give him too much time to laugh at me, I pull him by his collar and throw him on my bed and pin him down locking our lips together in another intense make out session, I lick his bottom lip and gain entry tasting his mouth after three years of nothing, I can tell Marshall is loving this but wants to do more so I begin to tease him a little by grinding my hips on his eliciting a quiet moan from his lips and I eat it up, grinding our hips harder to get him to moan more, loving every noise I can make sound out of his body. No one could make me feel this way except Marshall it was like I was made for him and him for me our bodies were always in sync with the other matching perfectly._

**As soon as I had started sucking the red out of bubba I heard a small moan escape his lips. I held back a small laugh, I know how much he loves my bites, they were always his weakness and I always used it to my advantage. I knew I had to stop at some point, I didn't want his skin looking all blue in the morning, I pulled my fangs out and looked at him, I couldn't help but smirk at him for the effect my bites had on him but before I could laugh at him he grabbed my collar and threw me on his bed and pinned me down, I couldn't believe this, my innocent little bubba throwing me down and pinning me, his eyes stared at me filled with lust, I absolutely loved it, I had totally forgotten about this side of him. In front of all his citizens and friends he is nice and kind and seems like the most innocent little being but when the two of us are alone he turns into an animal, pouncing on me the minute the blinds are shut and the door is locked, now here he is again pouncing on me but this time he is even worse, usually we cuddle and kiss for a little while but not this time as soon as he throws me on the bed he licks my lower lip and I give him entry and then he begins to grind our hips. I moan at the friction of the two of us, craving this kind of closeness for years, I know he is teasing me I can feel it in his kiss that he is smirking at me, he begins to grind harder making me moan even more, he then slides his lips down my neck and starts kissing my two bite marks on the side of my neck, they were my weakness and he knew that all too well. His name leaves my mouth in a moan and he continues to kiss my neck and grind on me and begins to lavish me with his hands running, them up and down my sides sending chills up my spine, he takes that as a opportunity to slide his hand down my back making me arch up towards him. His hands then begin to unbutton my shirt and I slide it off my shoulders. He pauses and looks at me and stops what he's doing, slides off me and sits against his headboard with his knees pulled up to his chest and his face in his hands. My heart drops; I knew it was too good to be true.**

_I began to kiss Marshalls neck where his two bite wounds are, he used my weakness against me, now it was his turn. As I am kissing and grinding on him I hear my name leave his mouth and decide to tease him some more and begin to run my hands all over his sides making him get the chills. I then slide my hand down his back and he curves up to my touch. My hands find his shirt buttons and I begin to undo each one until his shirt slides off his shoulders. I pause and look at him, his cold skin right in front of me so perfect and beautiful, I then realize what I'm doing and climb off of him and sit against my headboard with my knees pulled up to my chest and my face in my hands. I'm supposed to get married tomorrow and here I am making out with my ex-boyfriend, I turn and look at Marshall I can see the pain in his eyes because of what I did. I feel horrible; I never wanted to hurt him, not again. I let my knees down and take his hands into mine and look at him I need to explain._

PG: "MarMar its nothing you did, it's just I'm supposed to get married tomorrow and this isn't right, I shouldn't even have asked you over, I'm sorry I let it get this far, I'm sorry I let everything get this far."

**Bubba turns to me and lowers his knees and holds my hands I look up at him and see guilt in his eyes, he tells me how he is supposed to be married and how this isn't right and him inviting me over was bad and how he is sorry. It hurts that he regrets asking me over but I'm still glad I did since I got to see him and even kiss him again one more time. He still looks so sad, he looks up at me and tells me he is sorry for letting it get this far, for letting everything get this far his voice cracks when he says the last few words and tears begin to stream down his cheeks. What did he mean by that? Did he mean our breakup? Whatever he meant I knew it was causing him a lot of pain so I decide the best thing I can do is be here for him as a friend so I pull him into a hug and rub his back as he lays his head in the crook of my neck wetting it with his tears.**

ML: Shhh it's ok Bubba, just know no matter what I will be here for you and I will always love you, you were my first and last love and I will always protect you.

_ After hearing Marshall say he loves me and how I was his first love I suddenly forget about everything else I said and pounce back on him again and begin to kiss him deeply. I can tell I took him by surprise because it takes him a second to kiss back._

ML: "What….About…..The wedding….."** I could barely get a word out edge wise with bubba gluing his lips onto mine.**

PG: "I don't care, all I want is you MarMar."_ I then whisper into Marshall's ear I love you to. And bite on his ear but before I can tease him any longer he rolls over on top of me and straddles me_

ML: "No more games bubba, since we only have tonight we really should make every second count." **I say with a wink and begin to pull bubbas royal attire off of him. He lies their and begins to blush so red he begins to look appetizing.**

_Marshall begins to undress me and I keep blushing, unable to stop, my whole face turns red but I really don't care at the moment. Once Marshall has my shirt off he begins to leave kisses all down my neck until he reaches my waist. He then slides his hands into my pants and pulls them off along with my boxers; I shiver at his cold touch but relish in it at the same time. I then bring his face back up towards mine and continue to make out with him again, rolling on top of him. As we kiss I run my hands down and pull his jeans and boxers off to until we are both fully undressed. I break the kiss and look at him for a second admiring his body, he was so beautiful, how was I lucky enough to have someone like this?_

**Once I slipped bubbas pants off he pulled me back up to make out with, I was so enveloped in the kiss that I didn't even notice he had taken my jeans and boxers off as well, he then stops the kiss and just stares at me for a second I take that as an opportunity to pin him down and I begin kissing down his chest again taking little sips of red the whole way down.**

_While I am staring at Marshall I don't notice him shoot up towards me and pin down until its already over and I am lying on my back with Marshall kissing and sucking my color down my chest._

The rest of the night is filled with moans of pleasure sounding from the candy prince and his vampire king lover. Enjoying one last night in each other's company, knowing the day to come in the morning would change everything.

**I lie down on bubbas bed and rest my head against his pillows, bubba is wrapped up in my arms, and I hold him as tight as I can knowing this will be my last time I get to do so. Before I doze off I whisper into bubbas ea**r

ML: "I love you Bubba."

_I snuggle up into Marshall's arms, my eyes barely staying open due to my exhaustion. I am about to fall asleep but before I do I Marshall whispers he loves me into my ear and I ask Marshall one more thing before I pass out._

PG: "Will you still love me in the morning?" _I wait for his answer but there is none, I look up and notice he has already fallen asleep so I rest my head on his chest and have the best night's sleep I've had in years._

**I hear Bubbas question but I can't bring myself to answer him knowing I won't be here in the morning but already be on my way to the nightosphere. Instead I let him believe I am asleep and lay there with him in my arms enjoying my last moments with him.**

_I wake up in the morning to the sun shining in my room, I jump up to close the curtains so the sun doesn't burn Marshall but then I notice I am alone. I look for him in my room with hopes that maybe he is just hiding in my closet but I come to the sad realization he has left. I then see from the corner of my eye a note lying on my desk with a single white rose. The note reads "Forever and ever babe" I am confused at first but then realize he was answering my question from last night. I smile at the note but begin to cry at the same time. He was gone and I will probably never see him again, I am now to be married today and go on to live a life of rules and royal business. I lay back down and on my bed and cry for a little before I have to start getting ready. After about a half hour I pull myself together and start getting dressed. Maybe it's best that this happened, no hurtful goodbye or yelling and screaming just a night of sharing our love for each other one last time. I can always cherish this memory and who knows maybe someday our paths will cross again. As I finish getting ready I tuck the note Marshall wrote me into my pants pocket and put the rose into my jackets breast pocket. I put on a fake smile and head for the hall to be married._

The ceremony is beautiful and all the candy citizens are there and all of Fionna and cakes friends they've made from going on adventures have shown up. But the only person bubba wishes was there isn't he is sitting alongside his mother in the nightosphere looking at a picture of bubba he took off of his desk before he left, dreading the years to come.

~~~~~~30 Years Later~~~~~

Fionna had given birth to a beautiful daughter many years ago who now ruled the candy kingdom. Fionna had passed away 20 years after marriage due to a human sickness that Prince Gumball could not find the cure to. He was deeply saddened by it, even though he wasn't in love with Fionna he did still love her as a friend, she was his last friend and now she was gone, Cake and Mochro had passed away only 5 years after the marriage so Fionna was all he had now with her gone to, he lived for his daughter. On her twentieth birthday he decided it was time for her to rule the kingdom and he stepped down and decided to move to a small house right outside the candy kingdom so he could always come and visit his daughter but also be away from all the commotion of the candy people. She had now been ruling for about two years and was doing a marvelous job. Gumball offered advice whenever she needed help but for the most part she had it all under control, so he stayed in his little house baking, working on science projects and reading all the time. He lived a quiet and simple life he was happy but also very lonely. He always hoped Marshall Lee would return for him some day but every month his hope dropped little by little until he gave up, but he still read that note every morning and still had the rose he gave him from 30 years ago (He had made a chemical that would freeze the rose in its state so it wouldn't age anymore and it worked but when he was done he accidentally dropped it on himself and it froze him in looking the age of 22 forever) so he hadn't completely given up. One quiet autumn day Gumball was out on his porch reading a book when he heard the strings of a guitar playing in the distance, his heart began to flutter as he looked up but realized it was just a candy citizen walking around playing a guitar, but even as they walked away he still heard it and it kept getting louder and louder until it felt like it was right in front of him then there he was ax base in hand standing on his porch

"Hey Bubba"

"Hey MarMar"

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_  
_It sounds so sweet_  
_Coming from the lips of an angel_  
_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
_But boy you make it hard to be faithful_  
_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

**A/N: So i hope you liked it :) its just a oneshot that came to mind when i was listening to pandora and this song happened to come up. sorry about not really going into detail with the "bedroom activities" im not good at writing that. please review and tell me what you thought :)**

**Also if you are reading my other story Christmas Wish, sorry i havent updated it in a while but dont worry an update is coming very soon! :)**


End file.
